


A Shortcut to Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some discussion of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shortcut to Memory

'English tea is ruined – milk or lemon, indeed! They like their tea as tasteless as possible. Here.'

Ivanova put the steaming cup in Delenn's hand, dropped herself on the bed and began to pull on her boots. Delenn gave her a quizzical smile and sipped the hot liquid.

'Mmm.'

'Yes?' Ivanova grinned expectantly.

'Very nice.'

'Of course it is.' Ivanova leaned in to kiss Delenn's tea-smudged lips. The minbari bent her neck back, pearly body following in a graceful curve.

Ivanova pulled back. Her gaze swept the room. There was regret in the angle of her chin.

Delenn saw it. She brushed her fingers across it, and then across Ivanova's brow, into her still unbraided hair. 'Don't,' she said gently.

Ivanova looked up with a rueful smile and stood up to leave. Delenn followed her, the sheet falling off her body as she pressed against her. They kissed, one last time, lips soft and sweet as nostalgia.

Years later, Minbar is in spring's full bloom, and Delenn drinks Russian tea every morning. On the best of those mornings, she's not drinking it alone.

There's no regret now. Ivanova grins at her from across the table, memory soft in her eyes.


End file.
